The invention is based on a lancet having the features presented in the preamble of claim 1. Such a lancet is known from WO 2005/084545 A1.
An incessant aim in the development of lancets is to allow taking samples while minimizing pain as far as possible. The object of the present invention is to show a way how this aim can be reached even better.